


Small plates

by Zee_McZed



Series: EGS Flash Fic Week 2019 [6]
Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: AKA Everyone Is A Chef, F/F, Kinda close, Not quite a Shokugeki No Soma thing, Pizza AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_McZed/pseuds/Zee_McZed
Summary: A few vignettes from a year in Bridgitte's life. EGS Flash Fic 2019, Day 6 - "Pizza".





	Small plates

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Largepizza!" Bridgitte closed the door behind her. She was learning a lot. Her pizzas had gone from 'barely edible' to 'nearly as good as Mr. L's'. It was a pretty drastic change over the course of two years, and she was happy with her progress - but man did not live on pizzas alone.   
  
Even if that was her usual staple and her passion.  
  
The back door to V's was open when she passed by. The molecular gastronomy joint was remarkably affordable for the upscale dishes, and a favorite in town. And it had the best stocked kitchen. Which meant...  
  
"There you are." Sal Verres grinned at her, the androgynous chef already wearing their chef's whites and apron. "I was starting to wonder if you had forgotten."  
  
"How could I?" Bridgitte beamed. Scattered around the room were several other young would-be chefs. The Dunkel twins, Frank and Frieda, line chefs at the best German sausage joint downtown. Also the only German sausage joint downtown, but that was besides the point. Mizuki Kitsune, the Sushi Princess. Hannah Sciuridae, the hyperkinetic prodigy who had joined V's lineup just a year ago. And Tasha Brown, a surprisingly tenacious home cook who happened to be friends with everyone there. Before anyone could speak, there was a loud CRUNCH from the doorway - and all eyes focused on their benefactor. Dressed immaculately in a tailored suit while everyone else was straight from a day's work in the kitchens, she certainly looked out of place; the yellow bell pepper she'd just chomped remained in her hand.   
  
"I call this meeting of the Moperville Gourmet Gauntlet to order." Tiffany Raven was not a figure that people talked over. Oh, sure, when they were fooling around, but not when the Gauntlet had been called to order. Not when she had put on her proveribal mask as the Chairwoman. "I see before me sev-" She stopped short. "Where's Kevin?"  
  
"Out sick. You didn't see the Facespace post?" Tiffany grumbled. Their seventh cook was, indeed, not there. She shook the thought off.   
  
"I see SIX cooks in need of a proper challenge tonight. Six cooks that desire to be... stretched beyond their comfort zone." She paused. "Stretched. There is little more satisfying than a good... stretch. Either on a tactile level or the aftermath thereof. So for your challenge tonight - I expect to see you stretch your creativity using..." She jumped behind a counter with a flourish, hauling out a covered tray, and whipped the tablecloth over it back to reveal- "HIGH-GLUTEN DOUGH." Several bowls of the stuff, risen and ready to use. Bridgitte smirked. The only unspoken rule beyond 'make something yummy' was that they weren't supposed to do anything like their normal cuisine.   
  
So that meant no pizza dough.   
  
That was cool. She was good with winging it.  
  
_"ALLEZ CUISINE!"_   
  
In the next few months they'd be going to college, either by correspondance or in person. Their Gauntlet and these weekly matches would be suspended. V's would carry on, but the kitchen would be closed late at night, no unauthorized cooking there anymore.   
  
But they'd be back.   
  
She knew it.   
  
-o-  
  
Frank was emailing her. Again. She told him that he could use the chat, but he just stuck to email. She really liked Frank. He was sweet, and playful, and such a huge dork.   
  
She really wished he'd get with it on the whole tech thing though.   
  
Another 'what do you think?' email. Another recipe he was spitballing. It genuinely looked tasty, though she wasn't sure about the proportion of the spices. And curry powder? Like, pre-done curry powder? Seriously?   
  
_I'll give it a try and send some critique back. ;)_   
  
It was what she usually responded. Not like she knew at a glance if his spitball-ideas were good or not. She was starting to figure it out, though. He immediately responded with a simple email, containing just a "_:D_" emoticon. Seriously, the dude needed to learn how to use the chat interface.  
  
-o-  
  
Mr. Largepizza had called her four times. She already gave him the okay, but he had to be sure. Yes, of course it was okay. A little harissa didn't really require that much 'you can totally use this'. She was flattered. Really! And... confused.   
  
It was like four spices. That was the only difference. Well - that and how long you kneaded the dough.   
  
Did that really make THAT much of a difference?   
  
Bridgitte took a happy nom of a slice. Okay. Okay, maybe it did. Jeez. If she kept eating like this, Frieda was no longer going to be 'the one with the hips' in their happy little group.  
  
-o-  
  
Tiffany had finally met her sister. They were talking on Facespace about it. She was trying to be supportive, but it was hard to know how to be when you were a hundred miles away, and she'd resorted to trying to talk about cooking again. It was their great shared love, after all. She'd gone quiet a few hours ago. All Bridgitte could do was wait and hope that it shook out okay.   
  
And then there was a knock on her dorm room door.   
  
She hopped to her feet - pulled on some pajama pants - and cracked the door open. And of course. It was her.   
  
"Hey, stranger." Bridgitte smiled a little. Tiffany looked wrecked. She'd been crying. She was still wet from the rain. And her hands were shaking.   
  
"Hey." She sniffled. Glanced around. And crossed her arms. "Do you think there's a kitchen open right now?"  
  
"I can guarantee it. You wanna try that no-rise bee pollen bread?"  
  
"More than anything. Yes."  
  
"Then let's."  
  
-o-   
  
Frieda and Mizuki had invited her over to their place. She was a little surprised to hear that they weren't actually dating. More surprised when she walked into the kitchen to find them making out by the blender.   
  
"So what happened to 'not dating'?"   
  
"We aren't." Frieda grinned. "Just 'friends with benefits'?"  
  
"Uh huh." Bridgitte looked decidedly unconvinced. "And you just happened to start necking when I was coming in becaaaaaause...?" The two glanced at each other, and started giggling.   
  
"Well." Mizuki started. "SOMEone here suggested that you might want to join in, and-"  
  
"I might." Bridgitte scratched at the back of her head. "But can we finish the rugelach first?"   
  
"...I think that I can hold out a while." Frieda winked. Bridgitte glanced back at the mixing bowl, and retrieved something else - a container of chili powder. Mixed well with the chocolate and almond... and maybe a little more spice was needed tonight.  
  
-o-  
  
They weren't 21 yet, but a little drinking at parties was to be expected. They'd caught up, had a few beers, and generally enjoyed themselves. And now it was 3 AM. They were all still up. And all that required something to chase it with.   
  
"Eggs?"  
  
"Eggs." Kevin confirmed. "I'd add in some blue milk, but that doesn't actually... exist... soooo..."  
  
"Add sausage." Tasha mumbled. "Mom always swore it chased off hangovers."  
  
"Sausage it is." Kevin grinned, though the grin didn't quite reach his eyes. He was already feeling it. "And a lot of water. Period."  
  
"Fine, fine, mister actually-practical." Bridgitte would have to pry more out of her now that the others were in bed. See if there really was something between her and Hannah. There definitely seemed to be.   
  
Nothing like a little grease to loosen the gears of conversation.  
  
-o-  
  
Frozen melon. A little salt. Sometimes simple was best, though Sal was arguing the point.   
  
"I'm just saying, people assume that there's nothing you can DO to melon, but-"  
  
"I'm not about to spend an hour modifying the melon."  
  
"But that's like ninety percent of the fun! Taking an ingredient and transforming it into something completely different! You can't tell me that you don't know that joy."  
  
"Of course I do." She stuck her tongue out at Sal. "But sometimes a thing doesn't need transformation. Sometimes a melon is better off as just a melon. Like that Iron Chef episode where the competitor spent all his time trying to make a lobster sausage-"  
  
"Bah!" Sal chomped their melon. "I'll argue the point later when it's not a hundred degrees in the shade."  
  
"But that's exactly WHY it's better right now." She'd push the point. The melon was the nail, her will was the hammer. Sal would see sense.  
  
-o-  
  
Summer break. She'd be back at the dorms in a few weeks. But for now, Bridgitte took a pencil, and squiggled a brief message above the doorway. The one thing she'd learned more than any other in the last year.   
  
_There is a food for everything that happens in life. Savor them._  
  
She was already pondering what would work best for a reunion. Brownies, perhaps...  
  


**Author's Note:**

> In the off chance it wasn't obvious:   
Bridgitte = Ashley  
Mr. Largepizza = Tensaided  
Kevin = Justin  
Frieda and Frank = Ellen and Elliot  
Tasha = Sarah  
Tiffany = Susan (totally cheating, yes)  
Hannah = Grace  
Mizuki = Nanase  
Sal = Tedd
> 
> All names, following Bridgitte's convention, start with a letter one off from the original. 
> 
> Fell asleep before finishing this, polished it off in the morning.


End file.
